Undefined
by RainstormxMemories
Summary: If Kairi chose Sora, she would have her heart broken and turn to Riku. If Kairi chose Riku, she would have her heart broken and turn to Sora. SoKai or RiKai. Depends which way you look at it.


She cried and cried. She just couldn't stop. Her friend tried comforting her, by holding her close and telling her things would get better. Better? How? Her heart had just been smashed to the floor. No amount of ice cream, sad songs and comfort could fix that. It could never bring back her lost love, and happiness. Was it something she did? Or said?

No words could ever clear her daze. Why didn't he like her? What happened? Millions of questions filled her head, and flowed from her face as tears. She was truly at the bottom. Feeling crushed, inside from her depression. Rejection, envy, and sorrow all mixed within her body. How could her friend say things would get better?

She didn't want to love him anymore, but she still felt the attraction. She didn't want to get over him, but she didn't want to love another man. She wanted to be happy, but she doubted any other boy could do it. In fact, she wasn't even sure what she wanted anymore. Life sucks. Life sucks. Life sucks. Life sucks.

For now all she could do was cry.

The next day rolled around and she didn't feel any better. Yet, a bright smile plastered her face. No one understood, or could give the slightest clue she was upset and dying on the inside. She saw him in the halls, and with her friends. She tried avoiding him, but he was everywhere she went. Was there something he wanted to say? She was hopeful. But, instead his eyes passed through her. She wasn't special to him anymore.

She wanted to cry. But she would stay strong for her friends. She wouldn't let _him _of all people get the better of her. Her friends bounced up to her, with _guess who?_ at their heels. They said everyone should hang out together. Did they not realize how akward that would be? But, she'd go along. Just to spend time with him again.

After they left the bell rang. It was home time. It would be another night alone for the girl. But a tap on her shoulder sent her spinning. It was- just a friend, who happened to be a boy. They smiled and greeted each other. It had been forever since he spoke to her last.

When he shot an odd question 'can I have your number?' who would of thought. He was definitely not the type of boy to ask. Just because they were friends and maybe the slightest bit vengeful she gave him her number.

That night alone in her room, she got a text. From _guess who?_

**Whuts up?**

He sent her. She wanted to scream. What did this boy want from her? He already had her heart. Her sadness turned to anger. How badly she wanted to just yell and complain at him. But, she held it in. She would be satisfied in time. Just as her friend said 'things would get better'.

Why was it every time she got over a guy they did something to make her want them again?

She ignored his message and found other things to busy herself with. Mostly talking on the phone. When the next day came she found herself in a better mood. She was truly laughing, and smiled. He didn't even notice _him _when he passed her in the halls. Soon that came crashing down.

There _he _stood. With one of her best friends. She trembled in place. It was the biggest stab in the back a friend could take. Her best friend rushed to her side, and took her away from the scence. The images of them together just couldn't wipe themselves from her mind. It sickened her.

She was just about to go home when her friend- that just so happened to be a boy came to her locker. He started to talk with her, reminding them of the pleasent times they had as children. And she happily responded, secretly missing the days when all was well between _him, _herself and her friend- that just so happened to be a boy. They were becoming close- but of course she didn't like him. Right?

Just as her day started to get better, her backstabbing friend popped up with _guess who? _She didn't look at any of them in the eye. 'Why don't you come hang afterschool with us on Thrusday?' There goes that sick feeling again. She nodded, feeling worse every second. As soon as the two left, she rushed to her bus, forgetting to say bye to her friend- who just so happened to be a boy.

Once she got home she moped around the house. She felt absoutely terrible. She signed onto msn, hoping to find solace in one of her friends.

Just to her luck, _guess who? _was on. She glared at his name, and even thought of blocking him. But then he IMed her.

_Heyy._

_**Yo**_

_Whuts up?_

_**Nm.**_

_Wats with the 1 word replies? Its not likeu_

Meh. dunno

_And why were you ignoring me today?_

_**??**_

_u werent talking to me _

_or even looking at me_

_**dunno/ didn't notice u I guess.**_

_Oh._

_So r u goin to hang with us on thurs?_

_**Mayb. Depends if I feel like it I might have plans.**_

_k. cuz it would b awesome if you could go we havent played on the island in 4ever_ _ (:_

_**ill see. No promises**_

_k. g2g. ttyl fo sho_

Ugh. Why was he so confusing? One minute he doesn't want her and is checking out her friends, the next he's acting like nothing happened and they're best buds again. She wanted to- she wasn't sure what she wanted. AGAIN! She was so frustrated with life, and was about to sign out when her friend- who just so happened to be a boy IMed her.

_**You!**_

_Me?_

_**Yaa whats up?**_

_Bein frustrated._

_**Whys that? ):**_

_Cuz boys are stupid_

_**I take that offensively.**_

_Hehe. Srry_

_No, but my ex wants me to hang with him. Itll b sooo akward…_

_Not 2 mention hes been hittin on my friend all day_

_**Ohhh**_

_**I c.**_

_**That sux ):**_

_It does._

**_You still lyk him?_**

_Im not sure. I dislike him more than I like hm…_

_Plz dont say anythin to him. i kno u were like bff with him._

_**ohh. **_

**_and dw, i wont. that was a long time ago. _**

**_we aint bff no more. age diff does wonders._**

_Ya. Well im gonna go be emo ttyl_

She didn't take in any of the signs. Was she just that dense? But, with a heavy feeling in her heart she decided to just sleep away the pain. The next morning brought only more unwanted feelings. She didn't want to go to school knowing what she might see.

But, today it wasn't what she saw. It's what she heard. Her friend and _him _were going out. She felt so used and beaten. Like this other girl was better than her. It hurt all the more knowing that they used to be friends. She saw them walking, holding hands and hugging. Every glance and touch they shared was a stab to her tattered heart. She went on through her day miserable. She went home miserable. She couldn't think straight because she was so miserable. She had been rejected, by her loved one for someone _better _than her.

Ring Ring Ring

Her cell phone went off. She swore if it was _him _she'd throw it at a wall. It wasn't. It was her friend-who happened to be a boy. She wondered why ever he would be texting her. But, she needed the comfort so she texted him back. Their conversation went deep into the night. Until her cellphone died.

The next day, she arrived at school with a smile on her face. One that couldn't be broken by _him. _She brought cheer to all her classes, and friends. They wondered what could've gotten into her. Life was suddenly great again. Oh wait. Today was Thursday. Suddenly her mood fell. The final bell rang, and echoed empty through her. What was she going to do? She had no ways to avoid it. As she arrived at her locker. She found the new couple already there. Her heart raced, and that sick feeling built up. Her friends urged her to hurry up.

Then came her knight in shining armour- who just happened to be a boy. He offered to go with her.

Her friend shared a boat with her, and refused to leave her side. She couldn't be anymore grateful. Once the group set up a spot on the island, her friend- who just so happened to be a boy, kept her occupied with talk of last night.

'"So you play the-"

"And you go to the'"

"You like that band too?"

"Really? How Funny"

It seemed like forever since the friends had talked last, and yet, nothing seemed to have changed.

All this talk left room for no others to join. _He_ tried to keep up and join in. But, _he _didn't know any of this. _He _never took the interest, and now… _He _suddenly was.

Her friend- who just so happened to be a boy, took her hand, and lead her through the island. He re-sparked old memories and intrigues that had long been forgotten. He captured her imagination, and more importantly, he captured her heart. The same tattered and torn one from days ago.

The one he was willing to mend.

They laughed and smiled. They paid no attention to what the others were doing. They were happy in their own little world. When time came to part ways, he ended by saying. 'I'll call you later.'

She smiled. All her friends watched with amusement. Now _he, _couldn't help but to feel the tiniest bit jelous.

When she got home, she danced around the house. All the sad songs in the world couldn't bring her down. Her phone rang, and she eagerly picked it up. But, her heart stopped. _Guess who?_

It was an akward conversation indeed. He tried explaining things to her, he tried to get her back. But, she just didn't love him anymore. He said he missed her. That he had made a mistake. But, he had blown his chances thinking he could do better, when all along the best thing was right in front of him.

"I'm sorry. You have my friend now. And I've found someone else."

"Who?"

"One of our friends. Who just so happens to be a boy."

_He _was speechless on the other line. For he knew who she was speaking of. Their childhood friend, the one and only prince charming himself. The same childhood friend _he_ promised that would never beat him.

With that said she clicked her phone shut. Although her friend hadn't called her that night, and she wasn't sure if he liked her back. She was still hopeful for all the good things the next day may bring.


End file.
